30 seconds to mars
30 segundos para llegar a marte es un grupo con 3 octagenarios emos que esconden su verdadero estilo bajo el termino "rock alternativo" para poder pasar desapercividos y poder enviar sus mensajes subliminales emitidos desde su verdadero planeta de origen, marte, (muchos equivocados dicen que son de gringolandia porque quieren evitar reconocer la verdad, verdadera de las verdades) Historia Habia una vez, en una lejana tierra llamada "jolliwood" un niño llamado Jared feto, que queria ser un actor muy reconocido, tras varios intentos fallidos y ser varias veces botado de las pocas producciones que le daban un papel de extra, por tener relaciones y no satisfacer a sus jefes no dar la talla, decidio cambiar su rumbo. Ya en 1998 fue raptado, junto con su hermano, por extraterrestes provenientes del planeta marte los cuales le dieron la tarea de regar sus mensajes subliminales escondidos en su musica gay, para poder ayudar a sus otras bandas de secuaces como my chemical romance, AFI y Fall out boy y asi juntos... ¡poder dominar el mundo! estos le transmitieron el mensaje a sus amigos mas cercanos pero los unicos aceptaron el llamado fueron: Matt Wachter, Solon Bixler, Kevin Drake, Tim Kelleher y Tomo Milicevic... posteriormente este ultimo fue el único que siguió acompañando a estos hermanos en su travesía llenando al mundo de musica Emo y eliminando el Warreton... y asi nació esta puta madre maravillosa banda (de verdad, no te estoy jodiendo!) Emolon Como todos los grupos, 30stm tiene fans incondicionales que les han lavado el cerebro con todos sus mensajes subliminales, aunque estos tienen un nombre específico cuando se trata de esta banda. Se llaman Emolon. Sin embargo hay muchos fans de 30 seconds to mars que se consideran echelon pero solamente son posers. Estos son los requisitos para ser un emolon: *Te tienes que saber de memoria todas las canciones (incluso las que no están en los álbumes) y si las sabes tocar con cualquier instrumento muchísimo mejor *Tienes que haber escuchado los 14:09 minutos que dura a modern myth sin acelerarla incluso los 9 minutos de silencio hasta praying for a riot *Tienes que saberte los símbolos de la banda (que no son pocos) y lo que significa cada uno *Tu disco base va ser el primero, eso no impide la primera regla, simplemente va ser tu favorito porque es el más original de todos, es el que significa de verdad el grupo y los otros dos los consideras demasiado comerciales y pocas canciones se salvan *30stm no es solo música, también es una secta filosofía y tienes que llevarla a rajatabla *La vida de los integrantes (los que están y los que no están) te las tienes que saber de memoria, además los nombres de sus familiares y no solo Jared leto es el centro de tu mundo claro que lo es *Del mismo modo, sus influencias las tienes que escuchar para entender como es en realidad su música al final te gustan más sus influencias *Te la sopla que digan de sus integrantes y su música porque siempre tendrás una contra teoría que lo discrepe menos cuando dicen que son gays *Sabes quién coño es Bartolomew Cubbins *etc. *Y ante todo, debes de conseguir con tus esfuerzos ayudar a la banda a dominar el mundo a ser el mejor grupo rock de todos los tiempos algo que es imposible, pero de ilusión también se vive Estos fans tienen un trato fraternal entre ellos y envían el mensaje de la banda a todo el mundo con panfletos que se los descargan de la web oficial y los pegan por la calle como si no fuese suficiente con ver al grupo ya por la tele, llevan chapas con sus símbolos satánicos o camisas y llevan en sus cuadernos o mochilas cualquier frase de una canción de 30stm. Proverhito in altum es una frase alienígena que significa "el mundo va ser nuestro" y todo ese mensaje lo dicen en las canciones ¿veis? lavan el cerebro con sus mensajes subliminales. Y todos tienen la promesa de cuando este mundo se acabe, iran a vivir a Marte con sus Dioses. Esta secta alianza que crean recuerda a los testigos de Jehová o masones una familia que hay entre los seguidores y la banda. Estos son los tipos de personas que forman parte de la emolon: *25% Emos: es un porciento más alto pero muy pocos llegan definitivamente a esta categoría de seguidores porque en este grupo aunque grite Jared no grita lo suficiente para su gusto *10% Modernos o indies: a estos les gusta más Muse, The Killers, Artic Monkeys, Biffy Clyro o Coldplay pero 30 stm les recuerda a los anteriores o sea que de igual forma se les puede considerar seguidores *5% Ecologistas: estos simplemente les escuchan porque 30stm también son ecologistas, no comen carne, fuman porros y están contra el calentamiento global en realidad solo lo hacen para hacerse con este 5% *10% Patatas: que absorben el calor y ayuda a cicatrizar las quemaduras (uy! me he equivocado de artículo :S) *50% Féminas: en realidad son en 75% porque en las anteriores categorías asimismo hay seres de este género. Estas rondan las edades entre 13 a 25 años su obsesión hacia ellos es bastante evidente. Se enamoran de Jared Leto (o de los demás miembros, pero es poco común), piensan que son dioses del sexo (todos sabemos que Chuck es el único Dios), se masturban pensando en ellos, si saben dibujar, solo los dibujan a ellos y a nadie más que a ellos (menos cuando los dibujan casándose con ellas, abrazándolas, besándolas o follándoselas, etc.), tienen más fotos de ellos que de sí mismas dentro del ordenador porque son unos marimachos, cortan con sus novios (si llegan a tenerlos) porque no quieren ponerse los peinados de Jared y su obsesión llega a tanto que llegan a ser monótonas y es imposible hablar con ellas sin que salga el tema de 30stm. (ATUNCHIN: esto no solo pasa con este grupo sino con todas las cosas que les gusten a las féminas, mayoritariamente si son adolescentes y llegan a tener un cierto nivel de frikismo, pero esto no tiene nada que ver en este articulo) Críticas Las críticas a este grupo van a ser exactamente las mismas, pero según la persona que las diga: Miembros *Jared leto(cantante, guitarrista, sex symbol, monologuista, guionista, compositor, director, panadero, abogado, camello, chulo y unas 15224546 profesiones más en la banda) *Shannon Leto (Baterista y hermano mayor de Jared que eso es ya suficiente trabajo) *Tómìjfdlâhfdjäv Mïlîsàkhjfdsaüdsdjfíc o también conocido como Milichevichi (guitarrista y puta ocasional de la banda ya que ya no hay otros pendejos) Discografía Arvuns 30 Seconds to Mars * Álbum de "estudio" debut * Lanzado: en plataformas 13 de agosto, 2002 * Formatos: CDs redondos (te lo juro por mi madre! son redondos) A Fucking Beautiful Lie * Segundo álbum de "estudio" * Lanzado: 30 de agosto, 2005 * Formatos: CDs redondos, cuadrados, piratas... This is SPARTAAAAAAAA! War * tercer album de estudio * lanzado: 4 de diciembre, 2009 * formatos: Pirata Singles * 2002 Sagitario, geminis, aries... * 2002 Al borde de la tierra * 2005 Ataque epileptico * 2006 El asesinato * 2006 Del futuro * 2008 Una fea mentira. * 2009 Reyes y reinas, par de as, diamantes, poker, barajas inglesas.... * 2010 Al borde del suicidio (joer! como les gusta a estos las esquinas) * 2010 Huracan, sexo, tornado, zoofilia,tsunami,mas sexo, violencia, perras, putas.. Características * Hacen musica para Retrasados antes la hacian para emos * son homosexuales * Son anormales * consumen drogas y son homosexuales * han estado tantas veces en rehabilitación que ya no los aceptan en las clinicas * ¿Ya mencioné que son homosexuales? ¿Sabías que... * ...A Jared no le gusta que lo relacionen con el cine ahora que esta en una banda para que la gente no piense que su musica es tan mala como sus peliculas? * ...Jared era prostituta en las calles de jolliwood antes de estar en 30 Secondes to Mars? * ...El que escribio/edito este articulo es fan de 30 seconds to mars? * ...La puta sodomisada en el video de Hurricane es Jared con implante de senos? * ...Jared es la perra de Kanye West? * ...FROM YESTERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!! * ...Lo qué se escucha no son guitarras sino a la banda practicando extreme yaoi live action hardcore? * ...Que Jared escribía historias yaoi, en las cuales el y su hermanahermano, pero ninguna editorial lo acepto por considerarla demasiado pornhomosexual? Ver tambien * Fall out boy * Friki * emo * adolescente * my chemical romance